Total Drama Revenge Of The Film Lot
by bella.brown.33886
Summary: For The seventh season of Total Drama Chris brings 22 returning contestants from Island, Revenge Of The Island, Pahkitew Island and even Blaineley to compete in a Heroes Vs Villains format. The Contestants will compete in challenges based on real movies/TV Shows such as Titanic, Walking Dead, ect. Features Sampher, Tawn, Lightsay
1. Episode 1, Part 1

Total Drama Revenge Of The Film Lot

Episode 1 Part 1 Welcome Back to the Abandoned Film Lot

Chris was standing near the abandoned film lot as he began speaking "Welcome! we've had 6 amazing seasons of Total Drama so far and there's one thing in common with them all it's that I'm the best host, But as much as you want to see me you'll get to see 22 returning contestants coming back to the film lot. This season contestants we'll be placed on Heroes and Villains teams and will compete in challenges based of movies and Tv Shows. We've brought back contestants from all three generations so that they can attempt to win 1 Million Dollars! Who will win on the new season of TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE FILM LOT!"

* * *

Chris was standing near the red carpet smiling at the camera "Here comes our first contestant It's Amy."

Amy stepped out of her limo with an mean look on her face "This place looks like a dump at-least i can get revenge on Samey for what she did too me"

"We naturally assumed you would want to arrive first since your better than Samey" Chris stated

Amy bragged "First one here, I do deserve the honor"

"Actually i was here before Chris" A mysterious voice said

"What who said that" Chris yelled

The voice revealed itself to be Dawn "Sorry if i frightened you, My name's Dawn and" She was cut off by Amy

"She's so weird and creepy she probably practices magic" Amy said in a freaked out tone

Dawn looked nervously "Your aura is not good you need help with Sammy"

Amy said sullenly "Her name is Samey and I'm not pathetic enough like her to need help" Dawn looked like she was going to say something but decided not to

Chris said "Our next contestant is Dave hopefully he won't go insane again"

"Why would you pick him to be on this show he couldn't last a second without Sky" Amy said

Dave stated "I'm over her i don't need her anymore"

"Let's see how long that will last" Chris joked

"Hey i've grown tougher" Dave argued

Dawn walked up to Dave and gently said "You don't need to hide what your feeling"

"Who is she" Dave questioned creeped out by her

"Against the advice from the Juvenile detention here's Scarlett" Chris motioned to the next limo

Scarlett stepped out of the limo with her hair back in a bun and her glasses on she spoke nervously "Greeting everyone I'm sure you remember me"

"I wish i didn't" Dave said

"I would like to state that i apologize for my killing everyone plot" Scarlett said laughing nervously but was earning glares from everyone

Dave said "I wouldn't of minded if you killed Sky"

"You don't mean that" Dawn questioned

"I kinda of do" Dave replied

Scarlett reasurred "I have no intention of doing that again so don't worry"

* * *

Confessional Dawn - "Scarlett's aura is really dark and i don't know if i can really trust her"

Confessional Scarlett - "Great, This will be fun hopefully the older contestants didn't watch last season"

* * *

"Okay everyone meet Mike" Chris stated as Mike got out of his limo

"Hey has anyone seen Zoey" Mike said hopefully

Chris said trying to sound sympathetic but was secretly happy "Sorry man Zoey's not competing"

"Aw man that sucks" Mike said

Amy asked "Hey freak-show are you the guy with the voices i like Mal"

"You do know I'm cured right?" Mike replied sounding a little offended

Scarlett stated "You can't cure dissociative Identity Disorder with a click of a button"

"What I still have MPD this can't be happening" Mike shouted

"Mike's new life was ruined by Scarlett the martyr, anyways next up is Tyler

Tyler stepped of his limo and tripped over the red carpet and smacked into Scarlett to which she said angrily "Will you get off me"

Amy looked at Tyler and said "This one looks like a complete Dud"

"I can agree" Scarlett said rubbing herself off.

"I'll have you know that I'm in my high school football team and i have a hot girlfriend" Tyler defended

Scarlett said cynically "Maybe you were on the elementary team and your girlfriend is your sister"

"Your making friends everywhere anyways next is Bridgette" Chris stated

Bridgette walked towards the group and said nicely "Hi everyone it's so nice to meet you all"

Dawn walked up to Bridgette and said admiringly "Bridgette i respect you for your healthy aura and kindness to animals"

"Thank you i heard great things about you" Bridgette replied

"We don't have time for that next is Sugar" Chris interrupted

"Howdy Y'all i see some familiar faces but mine is prettiest, I'm winnin this here pageant" Sugar said

Amy replied "Yeah your pretty, pretty ugly"

"What you sayin i ain't pretty, molly the mole" Sugar said angrily

"Don't call me that" Amy responded

"Try n stop me city girl" Sugar threatened

"Woah girls are we gonna have to call Kitchen Cleaner lady who manages to stop fights. anyways next is Lightning"

"Lightning is here to win and he's not going to beat by any nerds" Lightning bragged

Scarlett said sarcastically "I'm sure someone who speaks in third person will win"

"Hey don't disrespect the Lightning" Lightning said

"I'm scared stiff" Scarlett Joked

Chris announced "Some of the guys may be stiff once they see Lindsay"

"Hii you guys look so familiar, Oh my gosh it's Tyler" Lindsay shrieked as she ran towards Lightning and hugged him

Damn she hot maybe i should pretend I'm Tyler Lightning thought to himself. "Hey girl how you doin"

Lindsay replied "You sound funny Taylor but you got really fit now"

Tyler ran up to them "Hey Lindsay I'm Tyler" Tyler tried to shows his muscles but accidentally tripped

"Oh my gosh are you OK Harold" Lindsay asked

"Not again" Tyler muttered to himself

Chris announced "Speaking of Harold here's LeShawna"

"What's up babies how u doin" LeShawna said

Bridgette ran up to her and said "LeShawna it's so great to see you"

"Nice seeing you too just don't kiss a pole this time" LeShawna replied

"Thanks for reminding me" Bridgette said

LeShawna replied "Just warnin ya there might be some snakes"

"Ten Hut" Chris announced "Here comes Brick"

"Good day everybody, I Am ready for another season and willing to help anyone who is on my team" Brick announced

LeShawna replied boredly "You sound like fun"

"It's going to be war out there, with General McLean out there as the enemy" Brick warned

"Boy, you gotta get a reality check" LeShawna responded

"Well if you want fun here it is" Chris exclaimed as Geoff arrived

Geoff started fist bumping everyone and cheering "This party is gonna be wild with you guys, and especially my girl" he said as gave Bridgette a kiss on the cheek

"Woohoo" Scarlett said flatly while she read her book

"You ought a put the book away" Geoff said as he took the book from her

Scarlett snatched her book and said "Are you a complete moron"

"Hey what's wrong with you" Bridgette said angrily

Chris said "Now let's meet our 14th Contestant Jasmine"

Jasmine got out of the limo looking displeased at not being in the wilderness "Some challenge this will be"

"Now say something Australian" Chris asked

"I'd rather not" Jasmine said with an annoyed look on her face

"This time I shall create a diabolical plan that will destroy everyone" Max exclaimed as he got of the next limo

Scarlett stated "Yeah not buying

Jasmine rolled her eye's "He better not be on my team"

"Ah, Scarlett i have decided out of unusual generosity to forgive you for your disobedience and i will allow you to be my ally again" Max said looking smug

"Not interested" Scarlett said looking bored

Max exclaimed excitedly "You have a special something i overlooked last time. Together we could be the most diabolical duo this shows has seen"

Dawn walked up to Max and asked "Max why do you wish to be evil?"

"Because I'm an evil genius i spread chaos and fear throughout the land" Max yelled with Dawn looking incredulously.

"Hello aren't you going to introduce him?"

Chris replied to the voice "No rather not Dakota"

"I have taken like 18 selfies so of course the focus would be on me" Dakota said proudly

"Except your not the host" Chris argued

Dakota stepped in front of Chris and exclaimed "Anyway It's time to bask in the real star of Total Drama"

"This season Total Drama Revenge Of The Film Lot" another voice said interrupting Dakota "You will have a new host replacing the fossil me!" Topher was announcing with Chris looking at them angrily "In charge of these other kids competing challenges and"

"Shut up the pair of ya" Chris said as he pushed Topher and Dakota aside "I should be getting the attention not you. Anyways next is Scott"

Scott stepped out of the limo and said "Nice to not have the smell of manure, Oh and I'm gonna win this season and I don't care if you like how i play the game" He got glares from Dawn, Mike and Dakota

Sugar looked at Scott with stars in her eye's "Now he's a dreamboat" Sugar than slapped her face "Focus girl your not here for boy's you've got hot guys fightin for ya back home"

Dakota rolled her eye's "Yeah right Scott has armpit-stains so what's the appeal"

"You watch what you say Missy, Scott is well smoking hot" Sugar defended

"As much as i want to see where this goes let's welcome contestant Nine Teen which is ironic because it's Trent who was obsessed with number 9" Chris exclaimed

Lindsay stopped kissing Lightning and said "Tyler you were obsessed with the number 9"

"I think you got that wrong girl" Lightning replied

"I'd rather put the whole number 9 thing behind me" Trent said

Chris continued "I'd rather not remember how you were worried about Gwen and she got off with Duncan anyways"

"Like i said i don't care to remember" Trent said

"It's not good to keep your emotions hidden" Dawn said trying to comfort him

"Thanks whoever you are" Trent said with a confused look on his face

Izzy suddenly jumped on Trent and said "I'm Gwen kiss me Trent"

"What are you doing and how did you get here" Trent asked

Izzy replied "Oh you know I'm just here" She started laughing maniacally and crawled up to Scarlett and took her glasses

"Hey give those back" Scarlett said chasing after Izzy

"I'm going to be evil this season and I'll look like you, but i can't see well out of these" Izzy than fell over

"Give me those" Scarlett said as she snatched them back"

"Greeting Ladies" Alejandro said stepping out of the next limo Dakota blushed a little which Alejandro noticed an said "I see i caught your eye senorita" He took her hand and kissed it.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota - "My god Sam did so much for me but Alejandro is so hot"

Alejandro - "Of course the insecure girl falls for the charmer. She will be easy pickens"

* * *

"And the twenty first contestant to step on the red carpet, the beautiful, irreplaceable, undeniable, Blaineley" Blaineley announced as she stepped out of the limo

"You don't need to take over my hosting duties already have Topher" Chris said pushing her aside

"So how are my favorite people doing" Blaineley said with a fake smile

Bridgette had an annoyed look on her face "Stop being so fake we know you hate us and we hate you"

Geoff added "What are you doing here anyways your too old"

"The hits just keep coming" Blaineley said trying to look sad which some of the newer contestants looked empathetic

Alejandro walked up to her and said "I think a lady like you deserve's all the respect she needs"

"Thank you, Atleast someone can treat a lady with class" Blaineley thanked

* * *

Alejandro - "I would like to point out that Blaineley is far more attractive in Telvision than she is in person

Blaineley - "Ha Alehunkdro thinks he's seduced me, Pff I'll just let him believe he can trick me, I'll look like a cougar though

* * *

"Next is the desperate farm-boy Rodney" Chris stated as Rodney stepped out of the limo looking confused

"Don't make a sound" Jasmine warned

"Isn't he that lovestruck farmer who fell in love with all the girls, Lame" Blaineley said

Rodney looked at Blaineley with hearts in his eye's "So Beautiful, To Perfect, So Fancy"

Blaineley replied "Yeah it's about time someone noticed that I'm so fancy"

"And here is our final contestant is Samey" Chris said as Samey got out of the limo and latched onto Jasmine

"Jasmine i really missed you" Samey cried out

"It's nice seeing you again" Jasmine replied

Amy rolled her eye's and said "Pah-Leese She's using you Jasmine"

Lindsay angrily grabbed Amy and yelled "Shut up Samey"

Amy pushed herself off Lindsay and yelled "I'm am not Samey

"And that's everyone. Stay tuned for Part 2 of TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE FILM LOT

**Authors Note: So this is the first episode send a review if you'd like.**


	2. Ep 1, Pt 2 Sabotaging and Zombifying

Total Drama Return To The Film Lot

Episode 1 Part 2 Sabotaging and Zombifying

**Cafeteria**

Chef stated the rules of the cafeteria "Alright losers so this is the cafeteria where you will eat gross things 3 times a day got it"

The contestants looked at their food with disgust. Lightning asked "Does this goop have protein"

"I don't know or care" Chef replied

Jasmine questioned "Could we get our own food"

"No you know how much work i put into this food" Chef yelled angrily

Back at the table Jasmine and Samey were talking about all the forging they did to which Amy said mockingly "Lame, you guys do the stupidest things ever"

"Hey know one was talking to you Samey" Lindsay yelled, Amy angrily rolled her eye's

Jasmine replied "Your sister treats you something nasty"

Samey "Yeah I'm trying to not let her bring me down but it's too hard"

"Well if you need my help I'll be here" Jasmine said comforting

"Thank you Jasmine your the best friend" Samey said happily getting an annoyed look from Amy

Mike was sitting at his table looking uncomfortable until he said "So Scarlett you said i still have MPD"

"Well actually it is incurable but you slowed your personalities from coming back" Scarlett replied

Max interrupted "Scarlett is this pathetic peon annoying you"

Scarlett replied with a touch of annoyance "If your talking about yourself than yes"

Mike asked "So how long have i slowed than from coming"

"They can come back but i can help slow them if you want" Scarlett offered

"Thanks Scarlett that would be great" Mike replied with gratitude

* * *

Confessional

Scarlett - "I'm not helping him i just want Mal"

* * *

Dave was looking around the room sadly as he saw Bridgette and Geoff kissing, he sighed and Trent walked up to him and said "Hey i know what your going through"

"Really how do you know Sky and me" Dave Questioned

"I watched last season, and i felt bad for you" Trent replied

"Thanks, you said you went through the same thing, are you talking about Gwen" Dave asked

Trent sighed than said "Yeah I was trying to help Gwen win but she dumped me"

Dave replied "Sky wasn't much better she dumped me because i was getting in her way"

"That sucks but you know what, we don't need them let's work together" Trent Suggested

"Yeah that's a great idea" Dave replied and fist bumped Trent

Topher was sitting in the corner working on how he was going to be host when Blaineley snatched the notebook and said "You know no one's going to want to see Chris 2.0"

"What do you know, who are you anyway" Topher questioned

"I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran the most important television personality and host of fan favorites such as Celebrity Manhunt and the Puppy Bachelorette"

Topher took the notebook back and said "Never heard of you"

Blaineley replied "I can help you become host someday if you join my alliance and help me win I'll give you enough money to host and show you want"

Topher thought about it for a minute and said "Okay but only if you can get me to replace Ryan Seacrest, People say I look like him

"You sure as hell can" Blaineley promised

* * *

Confessional Blaineley "Alright i have one alliance member i just need two more attention hogs"

Confessional Topher "Okay Blaineley made me realize Chris is not worth it plus he intentionally got me the boot last time"

* * *

"Hi Dawn" Bridgette said, sounding happy "I really like your nature, i mean how you are with nature"

Dawn smiled a little and said "I understand i really liked you too"

"Thanks i can't read aura's though is that a gift you were born with or something" Bridgette asked

"Both i was born with this gift, but I've practiced it my whole life" Dawn stated

Bridgette said "It's really cool, i wish i could be more in tune with nature"

"You are" Dawn said smiling sweetly "It's just different than what i feel you have and excellent connection with nature the world thanks you"

Bridgette smiled but was pushed aside by Sugar "Your that girl with the freaky powers right?" Sugar asked

"Um yes but i have a name" Dawn said sounding offended

"Tell me if I'm gonna win the next pageant contest" Sugar demanded

Dawn looked at her and said "I'm afraid i can't tell you"

"What cos your in the contest and your gonna cheat your way through the competition" Sugar accused

Dawn had a confused look on her face "I'm not in the contest and my abilities don't work like that, i can't seem to get a good reading on your aura though"

"My cousin Aura ain't here but she is no good, your just a phony" Sugar ranted

"Yes you caught me, how foolish i was to believe i could trick you" Dawn said sarcastically

* * *

Chris had called all the contestants to a set which looked like Georgia in the US. "Why are we in Georgia" Scarlett asked

"For your next challenge silly but we should make the teams while were at it. The teams will be the Heroic Dogs and the Villainous Cats"

"But no animal is a villain" Dawn replied with Bridgette agreeing

"Don't care for the heroic Dogs we have Brick, Bridgette, Dawn, Geoff, Izzy, Jasmine, LeShawna, Lindsay, Mike, Rodney, Trent and Tyler" Chris exclaimed as he handed the team a poorly drawn picture of a golden retriever

"Wait I'm a dog now" Lindsay said looking confused

Izzy started to bark "Ooh i love pretending to be my dog"

LeShawna rolled her eye's and said "Your on a team with dog as a name your not dogs"

Chris continued "As for the rest of you Alejandro, Amy, Blaineley, Dakota, Dave, Lightning, Max, Samey Scarlett, Scott, Sugar and Topher are the Villainous Cats"

"But, I'm the good twin" Samey replied

"Shut up crybaby" Amy said back

Chris said "I can't tell you apart and you both annoy me so your both villains"

Dakota also complained "When did i do anything villainous"

"You mean turning into a monster isn't villainous" Chris replied

"You made me turn into a monster and i wasn't an evil monster" Dakota said with anger

Chris said "Don't care"

* * *

Confessional

Dave - "Okay so I'm a villain for not taking a breakup well"

Dawn - "I'm am pleased with my team, everyone's aura's are great"

Samey - "This is so unfair i was looking forward to working with Jasmine"

Brick - "Are heroic title is appropriate I will lead these soldiers to victory"

Topher - "Chris just outright hates me I'm a villains for being a fan of him" he takes out a picture Chris and rips it

* * *

"Okay it's challenge every challenge this season will be based movies/T.v Shows, for a first challenge it will be based of the Walking Dead"

"Yay Blood" Izzy yelled happily freaking everyone out

Chris continued "It won't be as violent but we do have weapons" He tossed toy guns to Jasmine and Scarlett and he then continued "There is a finish line the team that reaches it first with all there teammates wins"

"So what do we get if we win" Lightning asked

"Stuff and Thangs, No I'm kidding if you win you get first pick of your trailer, If you lose you vote someone off, Now go"

Everyone ran in different directions

* * *

Lightning was in the lead running fast and punching the zombies as he ran but he did not expect Scott to hit him with a baseball bat, Scott chuckled "Taking out the threats is the best"

Scott dragged him to an abandoned warehouse where Lightning was tied up and gagged, Scott laughed evilly as he left saying "Way to easy" In the process

Meanwhile Bridgette and Geoff were walking together when Geoff asked "So you wanna make out

"I'm not sure remember last time we did that" Bridgette replied

Tyler was trying to get Lindsay "Hey Linds i can protect you"

"Thanks Harold but my boyfriend Tyler will protect me" Lindsay said

"I'm Tyler" Tyler practically shouted

Lindsay looked completely confused "Don't be silly Harold, wait where is Tyler"

* * *

Amy and Samey were running away from zombies unsurprisingly Amy was riding on Samey "Could you even move any slower" Amy whined

"Well it's kinda hard to run with someone on your back" Samey said tiredly

"Are you saying I'm fat because i can make your life even more miserable" Amy replied

"No i didn't mean that i just" Samey tried to apologize

Amy kicked Samey and said "Mush minion"

* * *

Confessional Samey - "Okay she is getting so annoying"

* * *

Blaineley walked up to Dakota and said "Hey i heard you want to be model and actress"

Dakota replied "Yeah it's always been my dream"

"Well i can make that happen" Blaineley said but was cut off by a zombie, Dakota kicked it sending it flying

"As you could tell I'm still not cured of Dakotazoid" Dakota responded

Blaineley said looking astound-shed "Wow that was amazing, i was thinking that you should join my alliance and if we win I can guarantee you as spin-off show"

Dakota shrieked "Yes i wanna join, I always wanted my own show"

"Well you will if you join with me" Blaineley replied

* * *

Confessional

Blaineley- "Wow that was really easy and if she still has her powers she will be very useful"

Dakota - "Since my poor performance in revenge of the island i got more serious and now working with Blaineley i might actually get far"

* * *

Alejandro noticed Dave looking sulky and said "So i here you've had problems with the ladies"

"Yeah i got dumped pretty hard" Dave replied sadly

"Well you know you might of seen me in world tour i feel as the girls are the most dangerous players" Alejandro lied

Dave said "So maybe we can work together to take them down"

"Exactly they are fierce but you can't let them get to you" Alejandro said as he was fighting off zombies

* * *

Confessional "Way too easy" Alejandro said deviously

Confessional Dave "I'm not sure about this but he does bring up a good point"

* * *

Brick was trying to impress Jasmine "So when there's a zombie apocalypse you know what i would do"

"Not really i already know how to defend myself" Jasmine replied

"But a soldier knows that this is war and no one can defend themselves without my help" Brick said

"Yeah well i know what I'm doing" Jasmine said proudly as she shot another zombie, Brick started to get swarmed by zombies and started screaming like a little girl

"Some soldier you are" Jasmine yawned as she walked past him and made it to the finish line

"Yes i won" Jasmine cheered

Chris said "No your not Dawn got here first somehow"

"The zombies aren't really bad there just misunderstood" Dawn defended

Chris said "Whatever you say weirdo"

Brick managed to make it past the finish line "I fought this cold war and won"

"The zombies are not real" Jasmine said

Brick said "Are you kidding me"

"No there just robots" Chris stated

"I just put my life on the line for some robots" Brick said

* * *

LeShawna managed to find a motor bike and was running over the zombies and found Bridgette and Geoff making out "Hey Romeo and Juliet quit making out the challenge ain't over yet"

"Oh whoops i keep forgetting were competing" Geoff said

"Yeah we really need to stop doing that" Bridgette included

Leshawna made room for them and yelled "Get on if you wanna live"

Bridgette and Geoff hopped on and Bridgette asked "How did you get this bike"

"I have my ways" Leshawna said as she plowed through more zombies

Alejandro noticed Sugar walking nonchalantly past the zombies he approached her "You are as strong as you are beautiful"

Sugar looked uncaring and said "You know if you want charm me you gotta be farm strong"

"What do you mean by Farm Strong" Alejandro asked

"Well i knew I'd have guys chasing after me, but if you want this than you have to be a farmer" Sugar replied

Dakota looked astonished "Please Alejandro is joking no one would go after you"

"I'll have you know i won 10 beauty pageants" Sugar replied

"It wouldn't be much competition since it's in the country" Dakota said swiftly

Sugar responded "Now i never been to the city but Country girls are hotter" Sugar lunged at Dakota

* * *

Confessional Alejandro - "I don't get what there fighting about but out of the two Dakota is obviously hotter it's like comparing me and Owen"

* * *

Scott was lurking finding other people to sabotage when he noticed Max and Scarlett, He cut him self Fangs tooth causing him to bleed he ran up to Max and spread the blood on him "How dare you attack your ruler" Max shouted as the zombies swarmed him.

Scarlett managed to find to garbage lids and banged them together causing the zombies to run away from the sound "Zombie hate loud noises nice try sabotaging us"

Scott yelled "Damn it"

Meanwhile Amy and Samey were still running away from zombies but they had bumped into a big group of zombies. Amy screamed and said "Goodbye Samey" and she ran away towards the finish line while Samey was getting ganged up on

Samey said in fear "Nice zombies please don't eat me" Suddenly the zombies were destroyed and to Samey's surprise Topher was standing there with a baseball bat

"Thank you Topher for saving me" Samey said gratefully

"No problem just helping someone out" Topher replied

The two began to walk together "So what happened to you and Chris" Samey asked

"Oh well i don't like Chris anymore he got me kicked off last season" Topher said with a hint of anger

"Really what did he do" Samey questioned

Topher said "He pretended to offer me the job and caused me to lose the challenge"

"That's awful and you looked up to him too" Samey said

"Yeah I'm done with him, but hey if you have problems with Amy, I'll be happy to help" Topher replied

Samey thanked Topher "Thank you that means so much to me"

* * *

Confessional Samey - "Topher is so nice now i wish i got to know him better last season"

* * *

**Finish Line**

"Everyone Present and counted for the winner is" Chris exclaimed but was cut off by Scarlett

"Wait there's only 11 people on our team, Lightning's missing" Scarlett

Scott looked uneasy but said "Oh you know Lightning probably screwed up like usual" earning a suspicious glance from Scarlett

Chris stated "Someone go find him please I'd rather not be charge for manslaughter if he did get eaten by zombies"

Amy pushed Samey and said "You go, you might be eaten by zombies which would be great"

"Okay i guess" Samey said unsure of herself

After a long look Samey was walking near the city and heard a "MMMPH" near a warehouse she decided to go in and found Lightning who was tied to a chair and gagged. She said "Oh my gosh what happened" she ran up to him and pulled the gag off

"I was runnin from zombies and Scott hit me with something next thing i knew i was tied up" Lightning said angrily

Samey looked shocked but said "Why would he do that"

"He's tryin to make a lose so he can vote us off"

"Well we have to get rid of him now" Samey suggested

Lightning replied "I'll warn the team, thanks for savin me"

"No problem" Samey said with a smile

* * *

Back at the Finish Line Samey and Lightning arrived "Took you long enough the Dogs obviously won so I'll see you guys at the awards ceremony"

"Where the hell were you, now we lost" Scott yelled

Lightning slammed him up against the wall "I know what your up to and your gonna pay for it" this caused Scott to gulp in fear.

**Awards Ceremony**

At the ceremony the contestants gathered and Chris stated "This season you will be using voting devices again, but you can now save your self from elimination if you find one of the many replica's of your team symbol which is a purple cat. but if you are eliminated you now take the roller coaster of shame which takes you down a dark and dangerous tunnel. Let the voting begin"

"You are a sha-Traitor" Lightning said as he voted

Scarlett also voted "We all know what your like"

Chris than announced "Those of you who will receive gilded Chris's are Amy, Samey, Max, Scarlett, Topher, Blaineley, Dakota, Dave, Alejandro and Sugar"

Sugar ate hers "Yum this Chocolate is somethin else "

"So that leaves Lightning and Scott and the Final Gilded Chris goes to"

...

...

...

...

...

... "Lightning, sorry not sorry Scott your getting kinda lazy with your sabotaging"

"Ha your sha loser" Lightning said as he twerked in front of Scott making him angry

"What i came here to play everyone, how could you of known" Scott yelled in frustration

Scarlett said sarcastically "How couldn't we have, You did sloppy sabotaging"

"No matter what they say i always love you" Sugar yelled

Chef strapped Scott in the roller coaster of shame and Scott said "This does not look safe"

"Don't bother me you deserve this" Chef said as he pushed the cart down the underground tunnel as Scott screamed

"And Scott the sabotager is the first person kicked off Total Drama Revenge Of The Film Set, stay tuned next time to see who leaves next time on TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE FILM SET" Chris exclaimed

Votes

Alejandro: Scott

Amy: Samey

Blaineley: Scott

Dakota: Scott

Dave: Scott

Lightning: Scott

Max: Scott

Samey: Scott

Scarlett: Scott

Scott: Lightning

Sugar: Lightning

Topher: Scott

Scott - 9 votes

Lightning - 2 Votes

Samey - 1 Vote

Losers - Scott

**Authors Note**

**So Scott is the first to go mainly because he already was in the final five twice and the only one he could interact with that i would do is possibly Dawn. Hope you enjoyed this story please leave a review if you'd like**


	3. Ep 2 Scaling And Rescuing

Total Drama Revenge Of The Film Lot

Episode 2 Scaling and Rescuing

Recap - "Last time on Total Drama Revenge Of The Film Lot we met all of our 24 contestants and they all competed in the first challenge of the season which was based on the walking dead. Some contestants fought zombie well while other did nothing in the end Scott was our first loser for trying to screw his team over again."

Nightime at trailer park

Heroes Girls

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy we won" Lindsay cheered as she got out of the luxury shower

"These mattresses are somethin else" LeShawna included

Lindsay looked around the room and asked "Where's Bridgette"

"She is dead" Izzy laughed maniacally "Sorry I'm just trying to be like Scarlett"

"She's outside with Dawn" LeShawna stated

Lindsay walked outside to find Dawn and Bridgette meditating "Hey can i play" she yelled making Bridgette lose focus

"Lindsay you just ruined my focus" Bridgette yelled

Dawn got up and said "Careful Bridgette to perfect meditation you need to be calm"

"Thanks Dawn i guess i should be more calm" Bridgette thanked

**Hero's boy side**

"Hey is that Dawn girl single I think I'm in love" Rodney asked

"Why the only time you interacted was when you picked something up for her" Geoff replied

Rodney said with hearts in his eye's "But Dawn is my true love, I'll have to break up with Blaineley"

Geoff looked confused "When did you date Blaineley"

"Don't bother Geoff he falls in love with every girl" Trent included

"Speaking of love Lindsay can't remember me again and I saw her kissing Lightning" Tyler

Geoff looked sympathetic but said "That bites man but you need to party"

**Cafeteria Breakfast **

"It's a good thing we got rid of Scott" Scarlett said

"And it's all thanks to Amy" Alejandro added unaware of what he accidentally caused

"Hey i was the one who found Lightning and told everyone" Samey whined

Amy rolled her eye's and said "Ugh stop taking credit for everything"

Samey said angrily "You had no part in that and Lightning knows who saved him"

Lightning stumbled "Yeah it was Amy, i mean Samey, no i mean Amy"

"I know you found him Samey, Amy is too selfish" Topher replied comfortingly

"Thanks Topher" Samey smiled gratefully

* * *

Confessional

Amy - "Okay what was that Topher was actually taking her side"

* * *

The contestants gathered at the base of a large skyscraper Chris announced "I'm sure your all wondering where Dakota and Lindsay are"

"Not really" Scarlett deadpanned as Chris pointed up to the top of the skyscraper where Dakota and Lindsay were with Chef dressed as a gorilla

"Your challenge today is based on King Kong, The challenge is too get to the top and save your team's damsel who are in great peril" Chris exclaimed as Dakota was texting and Lindsay was looking at her self in a mirror

Max exclaimed excitedly "I love when there is peril muhahaha"

Chris then continued on "So whichever teams rescues there damsel first wins, Now go"

Lightning started climbing up the tower saying "Ha this is easy" only to be knocked down

"If i can rescue Lindsay she might remember me" Tyler said hopefully as he began climbing

Jasmine also began climbing "I've in the outback before piece of cake"

Samey gulped as she looked at the tower "It sure looks tall"

"Stop standing there and let's climb" Amy demanded as she jumped on Samey's shoulders

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea Amy" Samey said nervously

Amy rolled her eye's and said "Don't chicken out like you do all the time

* * *

Heroic Dogs

"How are we going to get Lindsay down safely" LeShawna said

Bridgette included "Yeah i know there's no way down"

"Let's just take a chance" Geoff said as he took Bridgette's hand and the two began climbing\

Mike sighed "This would be a perfect time for Svetlana"

"You don't need Svetlana to win just be yourself" Dawn replied

"Uh okay Dawn" Mike said looking confused

LeShawna said "Hey Dawn I've seen what you can do try to teleport or something"

Dawn looked shy "I don't know i promised Chris i wouldn't cheat"

LeShawna replied "I know what you mean we wouldn't look much like heroes if we cheated"

* * *

Villainous Cats

The villains were sitting around like sitting ducks "So what are we going to do Lightning's the only real athletic one here" Dave asked

"Yeah but Lightning keeps falling off" Scarlett replied

"Hey cheer up y'all one time i climbed a silo to catch a hen before" Sugar bragged

Scarlett looked unconvinced "That never happened"

"It's true watch how far i can get" Sugar said as she began climbing

Alejandro took another chance at trying to charm her and said "I'll assist you"

"I don't know about you guys but this dress might get dirty" Blaineley complained

Topher added "And my cell phone might fall off when climbing"

Max yelled "I command you two to climb instantly" Blaineley and Topher looked like they were being commanded by a five year old and didn't take him seriuosly

* * *

Brick and Jasmine were near the center "You know in cadets i climbed lot's off high areas" Brick said trying to impress Jasmine

"I've climbed Ayers rock so your gonna have to try harder to impress me"

Brick than wiped sweat off his forehead "This is a lot of work but it will be worth while when i rescue" before he could finish he was knocked off by a book

Dawn had been making her way without her powers having quite a hard time she said to herself "I forgot how hard it was to have an actual challenge" she was then knocked off by a flying squirrel that Chef thew but she luckily was saved by Trent

"Thank you Trent i almost could of died" Dawn said thankfully

Trent then began looking her over for wounds "I think your alright what happened anyways"

"That evil man Chef is throwing animals at us" Dawn said with surprising anger

"Here you shouldn't go alone i can help you" Trent offered

"Thank you Trent your aura is pure green" Dawn replied

Trent blushed a little and said "I really like your abilities Dawn, i think your really cool"

"Thank you Trent i love your music, it's so peaceful" Dawn responded

"Your welcome let's stop Chef's cruelty to animals together" Trent said, which made Dawn smile as she had gained her first two friends.

* * *

Confessional Dawn - "I am very glad to meet Trent and Bridgette they are my first two friends, before them everyone thought i was creepy or took advantage of me"

Confessional Trent - "I'd be willing to help Dawn she seems so sweet and nice"

* * *

Lightning was still at the bottom as he looked up he saw Izzy who was near the top "Aw man how can crazy girl climb better than me"

"You could be like Tyler" Scarlett said as she pointed towards Tyler who was still stuck at the base

"I'll save you Lindsay" Tyler yelled

Max stated "We should create some kinda of contraption that will destroy the tower"

"Were supposed to Save Dakota not destroy her" Dave replied

Scarlett than began planning "With some of these devices we could create something than can lift us to the tower that will save Dakota"

"I don't know minion that's a good deed" Max replied to which Scarlett roller her eye's

* * *

Leshawna and Rodney were standing still at the pillar "One of has to stay here so my plan is that since you look tough maybe you could help the other people out"

Rodney looked at LeShawna with hearts in his eye's "I can do whatever you say Shannon, i mean Lesheryl, No what i mean is Leshawn"

"Will you just go already farm-boy" LeShawna said growing annoyed

Sugar and Alejandro had made it to the halfway point "So what you doing following me for" Sugar questioned

"Well how couldn't i have there's no wonder how you won those pageants" Alejandro winked

"About time someone noticed that, that Dakota girl thinks i ain't pretty" Sugar whined

Alejandro smiled deviously "Dakota doesn't know who she's messing with, i grew up on a ranch in Spain so i know what it's like"

Sugar replied "Oh my I think i like you even more than that Scott boy"

* * *

Confessional Alejandro - "Sugar is so gullible of course i didn't come from a ranch but i got her where i want her now"

* * *

Once Samey and Amy got near the top Samey finally collapsed from carrying Amy up the tower "I can't do this anymore"

"Ugh your such a dud, no wonder Dad hits you" Amy said angrily as she began climbing herself

Samey started to tear up a bit remembering when she ever tried to stand up for herself her parents would beat her. Topher who was nearby asked "Hey Samey is everything okay?"

Samey immediately tried to hide her tears by saying "I'm fine i think It's just sweat"

"Samey don't lie to me" Topher said

"It's just that Amy is running my life for me and she keeps bringing up painful memories" Samey cried

"What do you mean bad memories?" Topher asked

Samey wiped her face and said "I don't really wanna talk about it

Topher tried to be comforting "I understand i can help you get rid of her"

"How she's already planned my elimination, besides why do care about me anyways" Samey replied frustratedly

Topher responded "Because i know your the good twin and you don't deserve this treatment"

* * *

Confessional

Samey - "Ever since Topher stopped obsessing over Chris he's been so nice and caring"

* * *

Izzy had arrived at the peak of the tower "Hey Izzy you wanna play trivial pursuit on my phone" Lindsay asked

"No i have an ape to take down" Izzy said dramatically as she gave Chef a death glare

"It's on Missy" Chef replied as the two began duking it out

Izzy said "I thought i was a criminal but arson isn't as bad as kidnapping"

"You don't know what your in for" Chef yelled

The two began wrestling until they fell over the edge and safely onto a mat

"Oh my gosh i hope there not dead" Dakota said biting her nails

Lindsay replied "I know where did they go"

Once they landed Leshawna began cheering not realizing Lindsay wasn't with "Alright baby we won"

"Oh my gosh that was so fun let's do that again" Izzy said, Chef walked away in annoyance

"Hold up where's Lindsay" Leshawna asked

Izzy noticed "Oh crap i forgot her, BRB" Izzy began to climb again

* * *

"My invention is complete now we can go save Dakota" Scarlett said proud of her invention

Max looked at it with disgust "I'm want no involvement in this heroic act i am evil and cannot tarnish my villainy"

"C'mon Max your the only one that can fit in the driver's seat" Scarlett replied

Max got in the invention and clicked the self destruct button and said "Oh well i didn't like the idea anyway it's too heroic"

Scarlett's eye began twitching and then she began wailing on Max "You stupid piece of crap that invention was our only chance of winning. This was going gain me back respect from our teammates after you drove me into insanity last season. Your going to die" Scarlett threatened

Chef noticed the commotion and tackled Scarlett before she could even make a move "Keep your crazy little thoughts to yourself psycho"

* * *

Brick had arrived at the top of the Skyscraper and immediately grabbed Lindsay's hand and said "we must make our descend ma'am"

"You talk funny Rick" Lindsay giggled the two than eventually managed to make it down the tower and onto the ground where Tyler looked more than disappointed "Hey Linds I'm so glad your safe"

"Oh thanks Trent" Lindsay replied, Tyler slapped his head in frustration

"And we have our winners The Heroic Dogs win again for there heroic deeds in saving Lindsay who was playing trivial pursuit, Cats I'll see you guys tonight"

The cats sighed sadly, While Leshawna yelled "And that's how the hero's roll" she then high fived Geoff and Bridgette

* * *

Confessional

Jasmine - "Okay so i may have let Brick reach Lindsay before i did, It's just that Brick has great intentions and i wanted him to succeed"

Lightning - "Damn Lightning was so close too"

Tyler- "I appreciate Brick rescuing Lindsay and all but i wish i could have"

Scarlett- "Max is going down I've had enough of him to last a lifetime"

* * *

**Awards Ceremony  
**

Chris stated "Welcome Cats to another awards ceremony although is is appropriate you guys lost in this heroism based challenge you could have done a lot better, Let the voting begin"

Scarlett votes "I can't stand you"

Dave votes "Your a little too weird"

Topher votes "Revenge would be nice"

Chris then announced "The Gilded Chris's go to

...Sugar and Alejandro

...Dave and Dakota

...Topher and Samey

...Lightning, Blaineley and Scarlett

"What why would i be in the bottom 2" Amy complained

Max also complained "Yeah I am the most useful teammate"

Chris continued "The final gilded Chris goes to...

...

...

...Amy! Max your out for destroying your team's only chance your not really evil or a genius

"What this is preposterous you shall pay for" Chef grabbed Max and sent him down the Roller coaster of shame sending him screaming into the night

"Yes I'm finally freed of that pain in the ass" Scarlett cheered

Samey looked disappointment that Amy wasn't voted out "Aw i guess Amy will still be around"

"Don't worry we'll get her soon hopefully" Topher reassured. Amy gave them suspicious glares.

"So Max the pathetic evil genius is out in 23rd place, Will Scarlett find a replacement and will Topher and Samey get rid of Amy find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE FILM LOT" Chris exclaimed

Votes

Alejandro - Max

Amy - Samey

Blaineley - Max

Dakota - Max

Dave - Max

Lightning - Max

Max - Scarlett

Samey - Amy

Scarlett - Max

Sugar - Max

Topher - Amy

**Max - 10 Votes**

**Amy - 2 Votes**

**Samey - 1 Vote**

**Scarlett - 1 Vote**

**Losers - Scott, Max**

**Please send a review if you liked the episode  
**


	4. Ep 3 Curse Of The Sea Cucumber

Total Drama Revenge Of The Film Lot Episode 3 Curse Of The Black Rock

**Recap:**

**"Last time on Total Drama Revenge Of The Film Lot the contestants competed in a challenge to see who could save their damsel from Chef who was dressed in an ape costume, There were many falls, many hard hits and a lot of Drama, But Max was voted out for destroying his team's only chance at winning. What will happen next on TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE FILM LOT"  
**

* * *

In the villainous cat's girls cabin everyone was sleeping quietly until Amy got up and punched Samey in the arm waking her up "What do you want now" Samey said tiredly

"I want to know what the hell your doing with Topher" Amy yelled

Samey said innocently "Were just friends"

Amy accused "Your such a liar i heard Topher say that were going to get her soon"

Samey replied "Can we talk about this later it's 2:30"

"Fine only because I'm tired" Amy said

* * *

Confessional

Amy - "I know there planning something against me i need to find out what it is"

Scarlett- "Now that Max is gone i can focus on my new plans, hopefully Mike will believe everything i say"

* * *

**Breakfast**

Scarlett sat down next to Mike and said "Uh Mike i was studying Up on MPD and i found something interesting"

Mike perked up and said "Really what is it"

"Well apparently you can turn into one of your personalities and your still in control" Scarlett lied

Mike replied "So i could turn into Svetlana but still be in control"

"Yes but your going to need help with it that's why i want to form an alliance" Scarlett said

Mike seemed a little hesitant "I don't know were not on the same team how will it work?"

"Just make sure to not get voted out until merge" Scarlett replied

"Okay thank you Scarlett" Mike said gratefully

* * *

Confessional

Scarlett "If Mike summons Svetlanta or Vito, Mal will have a better chance at taking over Mike again and that's where we team up

* * *

Blaineley and Dakota were sitting eating lunch "I feel like we could use another member to our Alliance" Blaineley stated

"Who though Alejandro has Dave under his wing and Sugar too probably" Dakota replied

"Well that leaves Scarlett who seems to prefer being by herself, Amy and Samey who are annoying, and Lightning" Blaineley said not really in love with the choices

"Lightning's as stupid as Lindsay so he could work, where is he anyway" Dakota added

Blaineley replied "I saw him run to the bathroom holding his butt"

Dakota suggested "Well we should just go now before were too busy"

Blaineley looked disgusted "Are you serious it's a mens bathroom were going too"

"My Dad has Chrons disease he spends an hour on the toilet I'm used to it" Dakota coaxed

The two girls walked in to the bathroom and Found Lightning in the stall they just decided to wait him out. When he finally got out he said "Those milkshakes killed my stomach" he then looked at Blaineley and Dakota "Uh you know this is the men's room not the ladies room"

"We know were just here to talk to you" Dakota said

"Well if you wanted to know about that dump i just took it was painful" Lightning said oblivious to the actual meaning

Blaineley stated "That's not why were here, what do you inspire to be"

"Uh i always wanted to play in the CFL" Lightning retorted in a confused tone

"And i can make that happen if you join my alliance" Blaineley fake promised

"For real that's awesome" Lightning cheered

* * *

Confessional

Blaineley - "I now have my alliance created, now i can be new Heather

* * *

The contestants were gathered near a tropical Beach, Bridgette noticed this and said "Yes an actual surfing challenge"

"Nope it's not a surfing challenge, but the challenge is based off the movie Pirates Of The Caribbean Curse Of The Black Pearl, For the challenge each team will pick 6 divers to look for a pearl i have secretly placed"

"Um they have 12 people to choose from but where a team of 10" Scarlett said

"You guys will pick five people but, choose your divers wisely as whichever team reaches the surface with the pearl wins. Now I'll give you time to discuss your divers" Chris explained

* * *

**Heroic Dogs**

Tyler boasted "I'm going diving back at school I'm on my swim team"

"That doesn't make you a diver man" Trent replied

"I'll go" Bridgette stated "I can catch some waves

Geoff added "If Bridgette's going then so am i"

Jasmine said "I've been to the Great Barrier Reef before, I'll find the pearl in no time"

"I'll go to supervise everyone" Brick retorted

"So we have Geoff, Bridgette, Brick, Jasmine, and Tyler we need one more person" LeShawna stated

"I think it should be Dawn she can interact with any animal" Trent addressed

"Hm I guess i could help the sea creatures while I`m down there" Dawn volunteered

* * *

Villainous Cats

"Alright Everybody I'm going since i studied oceans so whose joining me" Scarlett informed

"Lightning's gonna go to" Lightning added

The rest of team stood there looking confused about who the remaining three would be until Topher offered "Me and Samey will go with too"

"Yeah that's a great idea i always wanted to go underwater" Samey said optimistically

Amy smirked and said "Then I'm going too" purposely trying to ruin Samey's fun

"Alright then Me, Lightning, Topher and the Twins are going" Scarlett concluded

* * *

Confessional

Samey - "Why would she do that this is just like in grade 7 when we got in different classes and she made my parents force me to switch to her class so she could torture me"

Amy - "No way am i letting her go down there without me that would be too much time for her to be with Topher"

* * *

The chosen divers now met Chris at a pier overlooking the ocean "Now on your ready gets so go" Chris shouted as the divers leaped into the ocean

Once down there Tyler began to swim around until he go stung by a stingray Jasmine who swam by teased "Don't swim with stingrays you know what happened to Steve Irwin"

Down near the Kelp Forest Bridgette and Dawn admired the beauty "Wow this has to be the most beautiful thing ever" Bridgette said admiringly

"I know the animals are so calm and mellow down here in the Kelp Forest" Dawn said as she was seemingly connecting with a seahorse

"You know what let's skip the challenge and explore" Bridgette stated

Dawn replied "We should at-least keep an eye out for the pearl"

* * *

**Beach**

**Heroic Dogs**

The heroes sat in the sand boredly while Chris was playing games on his I Pad "Hey what do we do then since there down under" LeShawna questioned

"I don't know lay around and do nothing" Chris stated not really paying attention to them

Mike pulled out set of go fish cards "Hey I've got some go fish cards here let's play"

"I love go fish, i love go fish" Izzy said jumping up and down excitedly

"Watch it girl your kickin sand on us" LeShawna warned

Once they started Rodney asked "Lindsay do you have any five's"

Lindsay accidentally showed all of her cards and answered "Yeah here's all five of mine"

"Lindsay that's not how you play, if you have a card with 5 you have to show him it" Trent explained

"Oh right i knew that" Lindsay replied

* * *

**Villainous Cats**

Dakota stated "So what are the rules for the alliance now that we completed it"

"Um i guess we all vote together, I make decisions since I'm leader but i will take suggestions" Blaineley replied

"So who are we going to eliminate first, Alejandro he seems crafty" Dakota suggested

Blaineley retorted "Alejandro has a competitive drive he could help us win challenges we need to get rid of her our weakest link"

Dakota responded "Yeah there's a lot of em on this team"

Sugar walked up to the girls in an extremely unappropriated bikini "So what do you think of me now Dakota" Sugar said spitefully

Dakota quickly put her shade on so that i would be harder to see Sugar "I think it's gross" Blaineley said

"We'll see what Alejandro thinks of this" Sugar said angrily as she marched over to Alejandro and Dave. Once she got there Dave immediately ran away

"Hey Alejandro how do i look" Sugar asked, Once Alejandro saw her he cringed

"Uh you look like a million bucks" Alejandro lied

"Listen up Y'all Alejandro thinks I'm the hottest girl around" Sugar yelled

Alejandro Suggested "Maybe you should use that swimsuit body in the water"

"Okay something's up Alejandro is really seducing Sugar and he obviously doesn't like it" Dakota said to Blaineley

Blaineley agreed "He's back to his old tricks in World Tour, Sugar is no loss but watch yourself"

* * *

**Underwater  
**

Scarlett was swimming along the seafloor when she noticed an House-Like structure she went into it and the door slammed shut locking her in, Instead of freaking out she looked in the room to find she found a stage lamp "Who put's a stage lamp underwater i bet this isn't even an ocean" She heard a pounding on the door and when it opened Geoff came in hyperventilating

"I was chased by this gnarly shark dude so i had to come here" Geoff finished

"Ok Fine normally I would want to kill you but I feeling happy today" Scarlett replied

Geoff looked around the room and asked "What is this place?"

"Perhaps it is an Ocean research building but it's shaped like a house" Scarlett said

Geoff looked "What's that"

Scarlett rolled her eyes and said in an annoyed tone "Never mind you simpleton"

"Your seriously need to party" Geoff retorted

"What I need to do is find out if this ocean Is a fake" Scarlett

Geoff once again looked confused "What do you mean not real"

Scarlett sighed and muttered to herself "Out of all people why him"

* * *

**Beach**

Dave was walking back towards Alejandro after he ran from Sugar "Man I'm Glad you got Sugar to leave"

Alejandro replied "It was easy and I actually want to talk to you about her

"Why" Dave asked

Alejandro explained "I'm planning on seducing her enough so much to get her to be voted off"

"So how do I come into this" Dave questioned

"I need you to be the one to tell everyone to vote her off, people would get suspicious if I did" Alejandro Smooth talked

"I can do that, Sugar is one of the most annoying people ever" Dave replied

Alejandro grinned evilly realizing he no longer had the burden of his actions in the past

* * *

Confessional

Alejandro – "These wannabe newbies don't realize my true nature, Luckily Dave is under my control so I can use him to get rid of the competition"

* * *

**Underwater  
**

Jasmine was swimming near a sea cave where she noticed a light glowing in the cave she swam into the cave finding Brick who looked scared stiff "Hey Brick are you ok Mate?" She asked

"No it's pitch black in this cave I don't think I can make it alive" Brick said dramatically

"You must of knew this would happen" Jasmine said with a hint of frustration

Brick sighed "I Know I've been terrified of Darkness and water since I was a kid"

Jasmine looked shocked "Then why go down here"

"Because I'm a big idiot and I wanted to impress you and the team" Brick replied

"You don't have to act like a leader all the time" Jasmine said

Brick responded "I know I may seem tough but I'm a bit of a wimp"

"To be honest I never thought you were all that tough but you're not a wimp if you were able to come down here" Jasmine said honestly

"Thanks Jasmine you made me realize I don't have to be in charge all the time" Brick thanked

* * *

Confessional

Jasmine - "Brick is a really good person but I did kind of convince him to let me lead the team"

* * *

Amy, Samey and Topher were swimming near the coral reef Samey looked astounded "Wow it's so beautiful"

"Yeah I know right it's very calm down here" Topher added

Amy rolled her eyes "Yeah it's great but, what is great is that pearl"

"I'm Surprised you even care about the challenge any other time your bossing Samey around" Topher accused

"Pah-Lease do you even know what it's like to live with her" Amy replied

Topher rolled his eyes "I think you're the one that's hard to deal with"

Amy replied "I can tell she lied to you too"

Topher responded "She acts genuine to me unlike you"

"What's the hell is that supposed to mean" Amy demanded but was cut off by Samey

"Oh my god Topher I found the pearl" Samey yelled excitedly

"What" Topher and Amy said in unison "Good job Samey now let's get this back to Chris"

Amy managed to snatch it out of Samey's hands "Not on my watch you don't get to be Miss Goody-Two shoes"

"Amy give that back I found it" Samey yelled in an upset tone

"Seriously Amy grow the hell up" Topher added

Amy said angrily "I know what you're planning and I can't stand the thought once I give this to the team there going to respect me for it"

Samey attempted to grab the pearl back but It was knocked out of Amy's hand and went far below them "What have you done you idiot" Amy yelled

* * *

**Confessional**

Topher - "Okay Amy made us lose she is so going to be eliminated"

Samey - "Would it have killed Amy to just let me have something to myself, she always stole my homework and got 4's with it I am done with that

Amy - "Stupid Samey ruined my plans Once I tell everyone it was her fault she will be gone"

* * *

Tyler was diving around in the water when he noticed an shiny he picked it up and said "Yes I'm gonna win this for my team" not realizing the pearl was a sea cucumber

Meanwhile Lightning was still searching when the Pearl from Amy and Samey's cat-fight earlier bonked him on the head "What the heck was that" Lightning said outloud, "That's it that's the pearl" Lightning began to swim towards the shore only to be attacked by a squad of jellyfish "Aw man" He whined

* * *

**Beach**

Tyler had washed up on the shore and dashed towards his team "Look guys I found the pearl" He shouted as he tripped and fell onto the set of go fish

"Well I guess Izzy won since the deck is ruined" Mike said

"Woohoo Izzy rocks" Izzy said as she began dancing

Bridgette picked up the alleged Pearl and said "Tyler this is a sea cucumber"

"Dude Pearl's look like white bouncy balls, Sea cucumber are green and long" Geoff said

"Oh whoops" Tyler said getting annoyed glances from his team

Jasmine was particularly annoyed "So you just wasted all that time for a cucumber"

"Wait I thought cucumbers are from the ground" Lindsay said with a confused look on her face

Tyler replied in frustration "I was just trying to make myself known to Lindsay" Jasmine gave an annoyed but understanding look

Lightning has reached the beach covered in jellyfish stings but had the pearl with him "I did I got the damn pearl" Lightning panted as he collapsed

"Oh my gosh Lightning you did it" Dakota said as she helped him up

"You really came through for us" Blaineley added

Amy looked smug and said "You two can't vote me off now can you" Samey looked glad they won but sad Amy was still around

Chris exclaimed "And The Villainous Cats finally managed to win this time, Heroic Dogs I'll see you tonight with your sea cucumber" Chris began laughing at Tyler

* * *

Confessional

Samey- "Aww Amy gets to stay and make my life hell"

Trent - "I can't really blame Tyler if anything Lindsay's to blame"

LeShawna - "Ugh this wouldn't have happened if Lindsay could remember her own goddamn boyfriend"

Jasmine - "Tyler is getting to a bit of a dud"

Amy-"Yes winning saves me a bit to screw Samey over a bit"

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chris stated "Welcome Heroic Dogs to your very first Elimination as you know you vote for the person you want gone and if you don't get a gilded Chris you go down the Roller Coaster of Shame and you can never ever come back"

Chris then announced "The Gilded Chris Awards go to

…..Brick and Bridgette

…..Dawn and Trent

…..Mike and Jasmine

…..Rodney and LeShawna

…..Geoff and Izzy

"Crap It's just me and Lindsay now" Tyler said worriedly

"Oh no is it because I played go fish wrong" Lindsay said biting her nails

Chris Continued "Tonight's Final Gilded Chris goes to"

….

…..

…

….Lindsay! Sorry Tyler but you keep getting kicked down anyways your out"

"Aw I guess I saw this coming I just wish Lindsay would remember me" Tyler sighed

"Oh bye Harold" Lindsay shouted

Tyler strapped himself in the Coaster of Shame and said sadly "Well good luck everyone" as he was sent down into the dark tunnel

"So Tyler the not really Jock is gone, Anyways what will happen next will Brick Face his fears, will Samey get rid of Amy and Will Sugar take a hint at her body. Stay tuned next time for more TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE FILM LOT"

**Votes**

**Brick - Tyler**

**Bridgette - Tyler**

**Dawn - Tyler**

**Geoff - Lindsay**

**Izzy - Tyler**

**Jasmine - Tyler**

**LeShawna - Lindsay**

**Lindsay - Tyler**

**Mike - Lindsay**

**Rodney - Tyler**

**Trent - Lindsay**

**Tyler - Jasmine**

**Tyler - 7 Votes**

**Lindsay - 4 Votes**

**Jasmine - 1 Vote**

**Losers - Scott, Max, Tyler**


	5. Ep 4 The Lion, The Witch And The Idiots

Total Drama Revenge Of The Film Lot Episode 4 The Lion, The Witch and The Idiots

**Recap: Last Time on Total Drama Revenge Of The Film Lot, We had the campers dive for pearls as homage to Pirates of the Caribbean Some admired the challenge, Some got scared in caves, while other outright fought over the pearls in the end it was Tyler who was eliminated for somehow mistaking a pearl for a sea cucumber anyways find out what will happen next time on TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE FILM LOT"  
**

* * *

Jasmine was asleep on a tree outside rather than in the trailer's she woke up and jumped down walking towards the the trailers once she walked past the villains trailer Amy walked out with some makeup to cover her mole "Hi Jasmine do you wanna like hang out if that's okay with you"

Jasmine scratched her head "Of course i will silly, you seem wide awake this morning though" Jasmine walked off with Amy walking behind her smirking

* * *

Confessional

Amy - "Yes I'm so happy this worked now i can make Jasmine turn against Samey and Samey won't have any friends and once i trick Topher she will have nobody"

* * *

"Hey Jasmine" Brick exclaimed as he finished his morning jog

"Hey Brick do you wanna hang with us were going to attempt to find our own food" Jasmine asked

Brick replied "Sure, when war comes you can't rely breakfast being served to you"

Amy rolled her eye's "Will you shut up about the whole war thing?"

"You might be laughing now but when enemies step on our homeland you won't be laughing" Brick warned

"He's such a loser" Amy said sounding disgusted "I guess you can't find anyone else who can stand to be around you"

Jasmine looked at Amy surprised as she was acting out of character for Samey "What's up with you"

"I'm just tired of you, I can't believe we were ever friends" Amy angrily stormed off while smirking realizing her plan was working

* * *

"I saw what you did" A voice said

Amy grumbled "What do you want"

Dawn was sitting on a stump "She's going to figure out it was you and not Sammy"

"Only if you tell her which you won't want to do since i can mess you up" Amy said glaring at Dawn who returned the glare

"No you won't, you can't hurt me" Dawn replied

"You don't know what i can do" Amy threatened

"I won't tell her immediately I feel confidant Jasmine will discover this without my help" Dawn said

Amy said with her hands on her hips "Jasmine's an idiot she will never figure out I'm Amy pretending to be Samey"

Unbeknownst to Amy Jasmine was behind her "I think i figured this out" She said

Amy turned around to find Jasmine staring at her intimidatingly "Um Hi" She said nervously

"I knew something was off you little witch" Jasmine shouted

"My sister sucks, why can't you see that" Amy quickly ran off

* * *

Confession

Amy - "Stupid Dawn she ruined everything and why in the hell does she call my sister Sammy"

Jasmine - "That Amy is something nasty i hope Samey can get rid of her again"

* * *

"I can't do this" Jasmine said

Dawn was sitting on the ground with Jasmine "Just breathe in and breathe out, feel the breath flowing through your body"

"Could you do your push- ups quietly so i can meditate" Jasmine said in an annoyed tone at Brick

"Sorry girls I'll go somewhere else" Brick replied as he went back into his cabin

Jasmine continued "Sorry mate can be continue"

"Of course" Dawn replied as she closed her eye's "Just center your energy"

Jasmine looked confused "What do you mean by that"

"Close your eye's and relax, relax your mind anything bugging you push it out" Dawn said

Jasmine tried again but opened her eye's "Sorry the whole thing with Amy is irritating me too much"

It's okay, we'll try again later" Dawn said calmly as she put her hand on Jasmine's shoulder

"Thanks I'll try to focus next time" Jasmine replied

* * *

Confesional

Jasmine - "Dawn is a real nice girl a bit creepy but I've seen stranger people in the outback"

Amy - "Okay now i can work on Topher with this makeup I can pretend to be Samey and kiss him"

* * *

The remaining 21 contestants gathered at a Snowy land similar to Narnia "Oh my gosh it's Arendelle" Izzy shrieked causing snow to fall on top of her

"No it's not Arendelle it's Narnia, and speaking of Narnia your challenge is based on The Lion, The Witch And The Wardrobe, for the challenge you must run away from this intern dressed up as the White Witch" Chris stated

Lindsay looked confused "Wait does Elsa hate us or something"

"I'm starting to hate you, It is advised you split up into groups that way it will be harder for her to catch you all" Chris suggested

"Um but how will we know who's safe and who isn't" Scarlett asked

"If you get caught you will be brought back here, Whichever team manages to defeat the Snow Queen wins. Now start running" Chris yelled

* * *

**Heroic Dogs Group 1**

The 6 girls were walking through the snowy forest "I wish we weren't running from the Snow Queen it's actually very beautiful here" Bridgette stated

"I suppose but it's stuck like winter for 100 years" Dawn said

LeShawna said "That Snow Queen don't sound like much"

Dawn warned "Be careful Leshawna the Snow Queen can turn living things into stone"

"Y'all know we ain't in the movie" LeShawna responded

Jasmine started shivering "Burr. I'm not used to this in Australia"

Bridgette took off her jacket and handed it too Jasmine "Here have my sweater I'm used to this in Nova Scotia"

"Thanks Bridgette" Jasmine thanked as she put the sweater on

Lindsay and Izzy were slowly walking behind the team "I don't get why Elsa would be mad at us what did we do to her"

"Oh my gosh you know what will be so fun, Is if we played Frozen" Izzy suggested

"That would be so fun I'll be Elsa i don't think the real Elsa would play and you could be Anna" Lindsay said

"Cmon let's do it" Izzy shouted as her and Lindsay ran off from the group

* * *

**Blaineley's Alliance  
**

Blaineley, Lightning and Dakota were walking ahead planning while Topher and the twins were behind them "Listen up alliance members i think we should toughen up Samey"

"I agree that girl is weak both ways" Lightning stated

"But, why she isn't in the alliance" Dakota questioned

Blaineley continued "I feel she might be useless but i don't want to eliminated her because seeing Amy go first would be better"

"So what do we do then Amy and Samey basically play the game the same none of them are better" Lightning stated

"I almost feel like i should bully her mentally to get tougher because she's a dud when i comes to making decisions" Blaineley added

Dakota looked unsure "That would probably crush her though"

"I guess i just don't want her gone yet she does well without Amy" Blaineley stated

* * *

**Villains Group 2**

The oddballs of the villains were walking Alejandro was still charming Sugar as she was giggling like a 6 year old girl, While Scarlett stood around looking calculating

Alejandro stopped and noticed this "Something bothering you, you know you are beautiful as you are intelligent"

Scarlett shook this off "Stop with the flattery i know what your up to Sugar's just to stupid to notice"

"What are you sayin about my boyfriend because Alejandro is the definitely the best guy ever" Sugar said angrily

"Haven't you watched World Tour he's doing to you what he did to Bridgette, LeShawna and Courtney" Scarlett said

Sugar replied "Don't you dare accuse him of that he's perfect"

Alejandro added "Scarlett don't you know it's wrong to spread rumors and lies about people it can ruin their reputation"

"Whatever I'm leaving you would be lucky if you don't get caught" Scarlett said as she stormed off

* * *

Confessional

Scarlett - "If Sugar want's to live in her fantasy land where she and Alejandro live happily ever after together forever fine but i can expect her to be eliminated soon"

* * *

**Heroes Boys  
**

"Alright soldier we'll need protection if we want to survive the wrath of the Snow Queen" Brick announced

"Dude you know this is a challenge right?" Geoff asked

Brick stated "I know I just don't want to risk being captured"

Rodney looked around "How could the someone as beautiful as the Snow Queen be evil"

"It's not the real Snow Queen man it's just the intern" Trent replied

Rodney responded "Oh is that the blonde won i always felt like I've screwed up with her"

Geoff said "You just met her yesterday"

"I know but i felt true love when she put my supper away" Rodney said

"We need to be extra careful in this snow and ice it's easier to get lost" Trent said

"Which is why i think we should create a fort" Brick stated

the boys began building the fort while Mike wandered off finding Scarlett "Hey Mike come with me i won't make you lose" Scarlett called out

"Okay just make sure I'm back in time when they go back to Chris" Mike replied as the two wandered off

* * *

**Lindsay and Izzy  
**Lindsay and Izzy were playing in the snow "Okay Lindsay go hide somewhere and I'll go see if you can find you, Just like Anna had to find Elsa" Izzy shouted

"Okay sounds fun" Lindsay said as she ran towards a terrible hiding spot

Izzy began to run like a mad man towards Lindsay's hiding spot which was between two tiny bushes Izzy was about to jump Lindsay when a Lion popped out "Woah Lindsay where did you get the lion"

"I don't know i didn't think Elsa owned a Lion but it looks pretty" Lindsay said

The lion lunged at Izzy believing her to be a threat, Izzy simply jumped on it`s back and began riding it chasing after Lindsay who was less than impressed "Izzy why do get the Lion it's not really fair and plus Anna never had a lion"

Izzy replied "This is pretend remember Anna is now a bad-ass" she began yelling crazily at Lindsay until the Snow Queen arrived glaring at them she walked up to the Lion and petrified it

"Hey Elsa that was so uncalled for" Izzy yelled angrily

"Yeah what have we ever done to you" Lindsay asked

The Snow Queen began throwing Snow at the two which they were dumb enough to believe was actually Elsa trying to kill them Lindsay yelled at the top of her lungs

* * *

_**Heroic Dogs Group**_** 1**_  
_

"This challenge is confusing to me were supposed to hide from the Snow Queen but she hasn`t shown up yet"`Bridgette said

"She will attack us she probably controlled one of the boys" Dawn stated

"Girl you know this is not the movie" LeShawna replied

"Wait where are Lindsay and Izzy I would have thought we would have heard them by now" Jasmine asked

LeShawna slapped her forehead "Ugh I shoulda known not to let those two do anything without supervision"

Bridgette replied "Yeah Izzy probably ran off to do something crazy and convinced Lindsay to come with her"

"Lindsay would jump off a cliff if you asked her to" Leshawna stated

"Let's look for them they can't have gone too far" Jasmine said as she began to to look up in a tree to get a better view

Dawn who finished meditating said "My senses tell me they are in grave danger"

Bridgette looked concerned "Oh no have they been attacked by the Snow Queen" Dawn nodded sadly

* * *

**Blaineley`s group  
**

Amy, Samey and Topher were walking together when Amy demanded "Samey go help me get some water from that pond over there"

"But it's frozen over" Samey stated

"I don't care now go" Amy yelled as she pushed Samey down the hill and onto the ice

Amy quickly ran to Topher while Samey kept slipping on the ice "Amy why did you do that" she yelled

"Oh Topher there's something i need to tell you" Amy said posing as Samey

"What is it what did Amy do now" Topher asked

Amy smirked "Nothing it's just nice having time to ourselves"

Topher smiled "Yeah i love when Amy's not around" Samey managed to get off the ice and was able to hear vaguely i love when Samy's not around "Oh no i though he liked me though" she thought to herself

"The truth is Topher i really like you, you changed my life for the better" Amy lied, enjoying watching Samey struggle

"I really like you too your the first girl i ever really connected with" Topher admitted

Amy started touching Topher's chest "Really your so fit so Amy would be so jealous right now" Samey was growing angry of watching Amy touching Topher like that

Topher spoke up "Hey a Samey do you think we would be good together' i mean we could be friends if you want" Sweat was dripping down Samey's face she couldn't believe he was saying this to her sister who he claimed to have hate

But the worst moment for Samey came, Amy had kissed Topher and he reciprocated, Samey felt a wave of tears fall down her face she was tricked again, Topher lied to her and Amy took something else of her's, Samey couldn't stay and watch Amy and Topher make out she dashed away from the scene

Amy noticed this a laughed a little

* * *

Confessional

Topher - "Wow i can't Believe how fast are relationship got but i can't complain

Amy - `"Ahahaha Topher is such as dumb-ass, and now i crushed Sparamey

Samey - "How could you Topher i thought i could trust you"

* * *

Samey was sitting at the edge of the Frozen Lake curled up in a ball crying, she looked into the lake seeing a reflection not of herself but Amy

"Your pathetic, You should kill yourself not like anyone would care" The reflection said cruelly

"But People like me" Samey tried to reason with it

Reflection Amy laughed "Who Dad, he just feels sorry for you since your so awful. Mom we both know she hates your guts"

Samey started to break down "That`s not true"

The reflection started cackling "No one likes you, and no one could ever like you, all you are is a clone of me"

This sent Samey over the edge she began to burst out crying until she heard someone from behind "Sammy are you ok"

Samey sniffled "I'm Fine"

"Do you need a hug, you look like you need a hug although this is the first time we talked to each other but"

Samey attached herself to the person next to her and crying more lightly and said "Thank you Bridgette"

* * *

Confessional

Bridgette - "I've always felt bad for Samey seeing her being treated like that breaks my heart so i will take it in my hands to try to help her in whatever way i can"

* * *

Bridgette tried to be comforting "I don't know if you want to talk about Amy but"

"Not right now i need to forget about her" Samey said

Bridgette realized what no one ever talked about with Samey "Why don't we talk about you, I'd love to get to know you better"

Samey smiled "Well i guess i used to be the captain of my cheerleader squad i was really good too, i can show you one of my routine's"

Bridgette encouraged "I'd love to see that" Samey smiled and started to practice her routine

* * *

Confessional

Sammy - "It was awesome talking to Bridgette i mean Jasmine's great and all but Bridgette is lot more comforting and less intimidating. And she called me Sammy"

* * *

Bridgette and Samey were laughing and going on until Blaineley showed up "Man you guys are annoying, talk about motor mouths"

Bridgette rolled her eye's "Blaineley what are you doing here"

"So Sparamey made a new friend, figures only Bridgette could want to be around her" Blaineley mocked

Bridgette grabbed Blaineley's arm "Stop it Blaineley leave her alone or you'll have to deal with me"

Blaineley continued "So She needs a bodyguard, not surprising that she can't defend herself against me"

"Leave her the hell alone, I'm dead serious" Bridgette threatened

"This is between me and her, mind your own business surfer girl" Blaineley retorted

"Please, stop Blaineley" Samey begged

"Make me, I bet you can't even hit me face it your weak" Blaineley bullied

Bridgette got up and slapped Blaineley in the face "Enough she didn't do anything to you"

Blaineley said angrily "Fine, but just so you know your a pathetic loser now and you always will be"

Bridgette hugged Samey "Are you okay

"I'm fine she's more mean than i thought" Samey replied

* * *

Confessional

Blaineley - (Rubbing her cheek) Okay first of all Bridgette if you ever try that again i will destroy you, and Sammy was supposed to stand up to me, we can never eliminate Amy if Samey can never stand up to anyone"

* * *

"Hi Blaineley" Dawn said causing Blaineley to jump in fright

"Don't do that are you trying to kill me" Blaineley asked

Dawn asked "I was wondering why you were bullying Sammy"

"Because she sucks and can't even stand up to her own sister" Blaineley complained

Dawn replied "I don't believe you"

"What why don't you believe me" Blaineley said in a shocked tone

"You barely know Sammy what was your motive" Dawn questioned

"Why would you care" Blaineley yawned

Dawn asked "Was it an attempt to get her to stand up for herself, I won't tell anyone"

"Good because you would be going down if you did" Blaineley threatened

Dawn suggested "If your trying to help your not doing it in a constructive way"

* * *

Confessional

Blaineley "How the hell could she have known i said that"

* * *

**Mike and Scarlett**

"So why did you call me" Mike asked

Scarlett replied "Well i want your help finding the immunity idols"

"But it aren't there separate immunity idols" Mike questionend

"Yes but there not for me, there for you" Scarlett retorted

Mike looked confused "What do you mean by that"

"My point is that you haven't exactly been a fan favorite of your team" Scarlett explained

"Well your the only one i can really interact with" Mike stated

"I suppose but, i want you to spy on Dawn for me" Scarlett asked

Mike looked at Scarlett weirdly "Why Dawn"

Scarlett replied "She's not normal theirs something about her that I want answers

"I can do that if you give me the immunity idols" Mike responded

The two gave a handshake

* * *

**LeShawna**

Leshawna and Jasmine continued their searching until they heard Lindsay and Izzy screaming "What happened Girls" Jasmine asked

"Elsa started attacking us and she turned a lion to stone" Izzy said out of breath

"And you let her get away what were you thinking" Jasmine yelled

"Hey if anyone's not thinking right it me all the time" Izzy started laughing maniacally

Jasmine rolled her eyes "It least we can agree"

Leshawna added "What were you too doing, we all had to split up to find you two"

"Oh Izzy said that we should play Frozen we would of invited you to play but you would have had to of been guys" Lindsay rambled on

"So you just wasted us this challenge because your childish" Leshawna said in an annoyed tone

"Hey Lahfawnduh that was not nice" Lindsay whined

* * *

**Alejandro  
**

Sugar was freezing as she was wearing the tank top "I thought being at this film lot would be warm, but It's colder than my Aunt Donna's Casserole"

Alejandro took of his shirt and handed it to Sugar "Here take my jacket you deserve it more"

Sugar gazed at Alejandro "Thank you Alejalapeno"

The Snow Queen arrived and began attacking the duo Alejandro purposely left Sugar "Oh no i don't think i can take her on you can do it Sugar"

"I'll do anythin for you Al" Sugar yelled the Snow Queen pushed Sugar into the ground angering her

"Nobody scuffs my Pageant Shoes" Sugar screamed as she tackled the Snow Queen and started wailing on her "Your not winning the pageant you can call yourself a Queen all you want, cos one you ain't as smart as me and three you ugly"

Alejandro feigned a cheer "Way to go Sugar"

* * *

Confessional

Sugar "Now i don't get angry like that much, but that Snow Queen was just like that Ella girl"

Alejandro "Well Sugar won but I'm ready to say bye to her"

* * *

Chris announced "After a long grueling challenge the Villains won as Sugar went ballistic on the Snow Queen, Hero's I'll be seeing you tonight"

Leshawna said angrily "This is all your fault" as she pointed at Izzy and Lindsay

"Hey you would of been happy if you played with us" Izzy defended

"Ya i bet" Leshawna said sarcastically

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony  
**

Chris stated "The guys weren't so bad, but the girls you guys did terrible, You guys were all over the place, as you know once you vote someone off they can never come back ever again"

Leshawna votes "Time to grow up"

Lindsay Votes "Your mean today"

Chris announced "The gilded Chris awards go to

"Trent and Geoff"

"Rodney, Brick and Mike"

"Bridgette and Dawn"

"Jasmine and LeShawna"

So that leaves Brain dead Lindsay and Insane Izzy

"My Brain died" Lindsay said looking confused

"The Final Gilded Chris goes to ...

...

...

..."Lindsay! Sorry Izzy your out for mixing up movies and convincing Einstein to join you"

Izzy seemed unphased by her elimination and yelled "Yay i get to go on the roller coaster" she dashed towards it and jumped in it the wrong way and screamed as she was plummeted down the tunnel

"And Izzy the nut-bar leaves in 21st Place and is our first female eliminated what will happen next, Will Lindsay find new people to hang out with, Will Samey get revenge, and Will Alejandro succeed in his plans find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE FILM LOT"

**Votes**

**Brick - Izzy**

**Bridgette - Izzy**

**Dawn - Izzy**

**Geoff - Izzy**

**Izzy - Jasmine**

**Jasmine - Lindsay**

**LeShawna - Lindsay**

**Lindsay - LeShawna**

**Mike - Izzy**

**Rodney - Izzy**

**Izzy - 7 Votes**

**Lindsay - 2 Votes**

**LeShawna - 1 Vote**

**Jasmine - 1 Vote**

**Losers - Scott, Max, Tyler, Izzy**

**Please send a review if you liked this episode**


	6. Ep 5 Lindsay And The Big Apple

**Total Drama Revenge Of The Film Lot**

**Episode 5 Lindsay And The Big Apple**

**Recap "Last time on ****Total Drama Revenge Of The Film Lot the contestants were sent to Narnia where they faced the wrath of The evil White Witch who did not do much. Amy, Samey and Topher found themselves in a love triangle just ask Gwen, Courtney and Duncan how that went and Izzy and Lindsay blew off the challenge and played Frozen which sent Izzy packing, Anyways stay tuned next time on TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE FILM LOT"**

* * *

**Villainous Cats  
**

Topher was gloating about his kiss "I just scored with one of the ladies"

"Which one" Lightning asked sounding intrigued

"Samey, were were initially just friends but i guess she wanted to take it farther" Topher replied

"So your actually datin a twin" Lightning responded

"Hells Yes" Topher said

The two fist bumped which caused Dave to say "Can you be quiet I'm trying to sleep"

Topher mocked "Dude it's only 8:00 plus your probably jealous you don't have a girlfriend"

Dave put a pillow over his ears in an attempt to block them out

* * *

**Confessional**

Alejandro - "So Topher still hasn't realized he kissed Amy, this could get intresting

Dave - "Stupid Topher not my fault Sky was a two timer"

* * *

Girls Trailer

Dakota was working on Samey's hair as Samey asked her to try to make her look different from Amy "There done you look so much more pretty than Amy"

"I don't know about that she always said she was prettier" Samey said self consciously

"Okay that doesn't make sense since your twins, but you want to tell me why you suddenly want to look different from Amy" Dakota questioned

"Well Amy kissed Topher who was one of my best friends and she tried to ruin me and Jasmine's friendship so if she try's to pull that again i want it to be hard for her" Samey explained

"But, i thought Topher liked you" Dakota said with a confused look on her face

Samey looked upset "He told me he would help get rid of her, but than yesterday he made out with her I'm so tired of being tricked and used"

Dakota suggested "You know what i would do, I would cut him off he doesn't deserve your friendship

Samey smiled "Thanks for the advice Dakota i hope were friends if that's okay with you"

"Sure why not" Dakota lied as Samey ran out of the trailer Blaineley walked up behind her and grinned "So Samey's going to cut Topher off now"

"Yup so Topher will now be in our Alliance and not following her around" Dakota replied

"Good cause Samey is too weak to be in our Alliance" Blaineley stated

Dakota looked a little guilty "I kinda feel bad tricking her again"

"It's for her own good she'll never be strong if she's given things too easily" Blaineley stated

* * *

**Heroes**

The Heroes were gathered outside there trailer Lindsay sighed "I wish we didn't vote Izzy off she was fun"

"It was for the best we can't have fun in this war" Brick stated

"Although Brick is being a little dramatic he's right we have to focus we lost twice now" Jasmine said

Lindsay looked bored "I just wish we had a princess challenge or a shopping challenge"

Jasmine looked disgusted "No way would i do those challenges"

Rodney fell out of his lawn chair but was helped up by Bridgette he looked at her with hearts in his eyes "So Soulful, So Beautiful"

"Um Rodney are you okay" Bridgette asked

* * *

Confessional

Rodney "Oh no I'm in relationships with Jasmine, Scarlett, Amy, Blaineley, Leshawna, Dawn and Bridgette they`ll be mortified once they find out"

* * *

Dawn was peacefully meditating near a tree with Mike hiding behind spying on her for Scarlett but was startled by Dawn who somehow noticed his presence "Hi Mike what are you doing"

"Oh hi Dawn i was just drawing" Mike lied

Dawn gave him a quizzical look "Can i see"

"Um it's not finished yet but once i am i will show you" Mike said quickly

* * *

Confessional

Dawn - "Somethings going on with Mike i just don't know what"

Mike - "Phew that was way too close this is just like hiding my MPD from Zoey"

* * *

The contestants were gathered at a set identical to New York City Lindsay noticed this and shrieked "EEEE It's New York I can go shopping this time"

Chris replied "No were not shopping the Movie this challenge is based off is Enchanted, for the challenge each team will have a princess Lindsay for the hero's and Sugar for the villains, your teammates will guide you to the Empire State Building where you will find your true love"

"Yay I`m a princess" Lindsay yelled happily

"I was born a Princess" Sugar bragged

Dakota rolled her eye`s "I should have been the princess"

Chris explained "In the challenge the princesses will have help Lightning and Jasmine will scale the Statue of Liberty, Topher and Bridgette will race across the harbor, Dawn and Samey will navigate Central Park, Amy and Leshawna go through the sewer, Blaineley and Geoff dodge traffic in Times Square, Scarlett and Mike race through Chinatown, Dakota and Rodney go through the Manhattan Mall, And finally the princesses will be ushered up the Empire State Building by Alejandro and Brick"

"You will have no trouble Sugar i can bet we will reach the top in no time" Alejandro charmed Sugar

"Great Lindsay can't navigate through the film lot how can she do all of this" Leshawna complained

Lindsay reassured "I'm a princess now so i can do anything"

Jasmine sighed "We are so screwed"

* * *

**Statue Of Liberty  
**

Lightning, Sugar, Jasmine and Lindsay were at the top of the statue of Liberty, Chris explained "For the first challenge you two will go down the long pole down till the bottom with your team`s princess"

"Piece of cake" Jasmine said looking down

Sugar jumped on Lightning's back and said "Let's go ain't got much time"

Lightning fell over from Sugar's weight "Damn i can carry my football team how can this be happening"

"Whatever, my papa Merl can carry two cows on his back without battin an eye so go" Sugar ordered as Lightning began to go down the pole

Lightning said on the way down "So you've said you were on sports teams yesterday'

"Oh ya back in Lloydminster I'm on the Chick collecting team and the Milking team" Sugar bragged

"Those ain't sports team i meant like basketball" Lighting retorted

Sugar continued "And we have this game on the farm we all throw chickens into a basket" this caused Lightning to slap his forehead

Jasmine picked Lindsay up and put her on her back and went down the pole "Hey Jamie why did you say you don't like shopping" Lindsay asked

Jasmine froze "I uh just don't like the big line ups"

"People say I'm stupid I don't know what that means but i know your lying" Lindsay replied

"Well i am a bit of a tomboy" Jasmine admitted

"We both know that you don't need to be a tomboy to like shopping" Lindsay said

Jasmine sighed "I just don't know of anything that would fit me"

"Oh my gosh that's what it's about i am so taking you shopping, then we could be shopping pals"

Jasmine sighed once again "That's great"

* * *

**Confessional**

Jasmine - "Lindsay's nice and all but I'm not really a city girl"

Lightning - "Man that girl is dumb, like my teachers think I'm stupid but they haven't seen nothing yet"

* * *

Jasmine and Lightning reached the bottom of the Statue where Bridgette and Topher waited in motorboats Chris also showed up "For the second challenge Bridgette and Topher will drive their Princess

Sugar jumped in Topher's boat causing it to almost tip over "Uh Sugar can you be careful" Topher asked

"Don't tell me what to do only Alejandro can tell me what to do" Sugar replied

"I just don't what to mess my hair up" Topher said vainly

Sugar laughed "What are you Heather"

"What are you comparing me to baldy" Topher said in defense

Sugar continued "It's funny cos you didn't deny being called a girl"

"What I'm not girly look a my bod" Topher said pointing to himself

"Your so city-like you wouldn't last a second on my farm" Sugar said proudly

Topher replied "Are you trying to prove your on a farm or something

On Bridgette and Lindsay's boat Lindsay said "I wish we could go swimming I have this really cute swimsuit"

"I think the harbor would be to dirty for that" Bridgette stated

"I just wanted to be like Ariel since i am a princess" Lindsay said proudly

Bridgette replied "You do know this is a challenge right, what happened with you and Tyler"

"What do you mean Tyler was helping Sugar at the Statue" Lindsay said looking confused

"No Tyler was voted out remember" Bridgette corrected

Lindsay replied "I never dated Harold, Bridgette get your facts straight"

* * *

**Sewer**

The Two Princesses found themselves in the New York Sewer System Chris was wearing a nose clip "For the third part Amy and Leshawna will navigate their Princess through the sewer to the manhole"

"Ew this is disgusting i don't care if we win" Amy whined

Sugar said "Well we are winning Ive seen worse"

the two began walking in the various tunnels "I don't know why he thinks you can actually fit in a manhole" Amy stated

"You want to repeat that" Sugar threatened

Amy gulped as despite looking big and dumb Sugar could put a beating on her "What i meant was you could get run over"

"I ain't not gonna get run over" Sugar reassured

"Uh why couldn't Samey be down here i hate her" Amy complained

Sugar said "Well maybe this is karma for kissing Topher"

Amy looked completely surprised "What how do you know about that"

"My Mama July is the biggest gossip in town so how could i not be" Sugar replied

"Who the hell told you" Amy shouted

"Now i don't go spreading names around" Sugar retorted

Leshawna and Lindsay weren't faring any better either "Uh i smells like this kid at my school" Leshawna said

"I remember that time DJ was attacked by that Crocodile" Lindsay stated

Leshawna moaned "I thought we weren't going to come back here again"

"Look at it on the bright side theirs no stores around so i can't get distracted again" Lindsay said cheerfully

Suddenly the Crocodile the girls were talking about started chasing them Leshawna attempted to throw mud at it causing it to get even madder "Oh crap that crocodile is getting nastier"

Lindsay noticed the manhole "Hey Lawfundah theirs the manhole but i can"t reach it"

Leshawna lifted Lindsay on her so Lindsay could exit "Thanks Lawfundah" Lindsay called down while Leshawna was attacked by the crocodile

* * *

**Confessional**

Amy - "I had to literally push Sugar out and by the way if she knows what i did i need to get rid of her"

Leshawna - (Covered in bruises) "I beat the crap out of that Crocodile, Thanks Lindsay for leaving me there"

* * *

**Times Square  
**The two Princesses arrived at Times Square where it was extremely busy Chris explained "For our fourth challenge Blaineley and Geoff will help you avoid traffic until you reach central Park"

Geoff and Lindsay began running over traffic "Back home the boys and i would purposely dart out in traffic" Geoff gloated

"Wait but what if you got hit, wouldn't you get dead" Lindsay asked

"Not a chance I'm wicked on my skateboard" Geoff stated he handed Lindsay his skateboard "Here you try"

"Oh okay" Lindsay said as she began skateboarding only to fall on her face and almost got run over "I don't think it works John"

Geoff picked Lindsay up off the ground "You gotta be more careful, Here climb on" He said as Lindsay managed to board his skarteboard

Blaineley observed this and said "I hate Geoff and Bridgette trying to steal my spotlight with their great ideas"

"Ha Like you deserve the spotlight, I am way more famous than you" Sugar mocked

Blaineley rolled her eye's "Your more famous at being disgusting"

"I'm famous cos i won all them pageants" Sugar retorted

"Yeah well i host celebrity Manhunt and the Puppy Bachelorette bring it on" Blaineley said intimidatingly

"Your all talk dressy" Sugar said as the two began fighting

* * *

**Confessional**

Blaineley - (With torn up dress) "I want that Cow gone"

* * *

**Central Park  
**

Chris was standing in the middle of Central Park with Dawn and Samey "Welcome Princesses for the fifth part of the challenge you will race through Central Park towards Chinatown"

The Four girls began running both going in different directions

Dawn stopped to admire the park "Such a beautiful park with beautiful animals"

"Um Danielle we have to get running" Lindsay said

"Oh right sorry about that, I can tell that you've always wanted to be a princess from your aura" Dawn stated

"Can you read my aura please" Lindsay said excitedly

"Hm Sure, Your Aura is a bright green meaning your nice but naive" Dawn replied

Lindsay looked confused "Wait I'm in the navy"

Dawn corrected "No, Naive means you believe everything someone tells you"

Lindsay stated "My Mom said i shouldn't sign up for this show because I'm Naive"

Sugar and Samey were running but were slowed down by Sugar "Ooh I'm too tired to run anymore"

"Uh Sugar we need to catch up Dawn and Lindsay are almost out of Central Park" Samey stated

"Now i know why nobody likes you, your to damn bossy just like Mrs. Tucker from down the road" Sugar said

Samey looked hurt "Wait everyone thinks I'm bossy"

"Well they should i don't get why your so horrible to Amy" Sugar retorted

Samey said angrily "I am not the mean one, Amy is"

"Whatever your both annoying" Sugar said with Samey glaring at her

* * *

**Confessional**

Samey - "Okay people saying things about me is getting annoying"

* * *

**Chinatown**

"Now for the 6th challenge Scarlett and Mike will help you get away from this crowd who are trying to sell things to you, Since they are the most cruelest contestants" Chris explained

"You know I'm not Mal anymore" Mike said sounding offended

Chris replied "I wish you were Mal got ratings"

"Um Most of these places aren't near each other" Scarlett complained

Chris retorted "I don't care there all in New York City"

The duos began running through the crowd "Hey Mike can you be Vito i think he's cute"

"Uh sorry but, i can't" Mike stated

"Why can't you" Lindsay asked

Mike answered "Because i got rid of them"

"Why" Lindsay asked again

Mike responded "They were controlling me"

"Why" Lindsay questioned

Mike said "Because that`s how MPD works"

"Why" Lindsay asked for the fourth time clearly annoying Mike

Mike yelled "Will you shut up"

Scarlett said to herself "Of course if Mike gets really angry he might turn into Mal"

"Your like the dumber version of me" Sugar replied

Scarlett twitched her eyes "What did you say"

"I said I'm the brains, just saying is all" Sugar said with Scarlett looking like she might murder Sugar

* * *

**Confessional**

Scarlett - "How dare that arrogant lamebrain think she's smarter than me"

* * *

**New York Subway  
**

Chris was standing in the subway station "Alright for your next challenge you will drive these subways filled with people to the Rockefeller Center"

Lindsay was watching Trent drive "Hey Trent can i go on a joyride"

"Um no Lindsay theirs a subway full of people no offense but your not a good person to rely on"

Lindsay sighed "Aw when did you become a stick in the mud is it because of Gwen"

"No i just don't have many people to chat with this season" Trent admitted

"Aw you can hang with me Trent" Lindsay said

Trent replied "I hope your not just trying to get me to let you drive"

"Why would i do that" Lindsay lied as she began clicking all of the buttons

On the other Subway Dave was driving cautiously driving while Sugar was drinking cream soda "Sugar put the pop away it's a hazard"

"What you gotta be kidding me, I ain't given this up" Sugar retorted

"Well at-least stop drinking so loudly" Dave complained

Sugar responded "Lighten up will ya" as she threw the rest of her soda on Dave and the controls

"You idiot my clothes are wet and this subway going to malfunction" Dave yelled

"Mal-what now" Sugar asked, Dave slapped his forehead

* * *

**Manhattan Mall  
**

The 4 contestants were gathered in the Mall Chris explained "Your final challenge till finding your prince is to go through the mall without being distracted, which seems impossible judging by the Princesses"

"Eeee i can finally go shopping" Lindsay screamed as she ran off with Rodney chasing after her

"While I'm here i may as well buy some new pageant shoes" Sugar said as she ran off as well

Dakota called "Sugar get back here were wasting time"

Sugar yelled back "I ain't gonna let you boss me around"

Rodney found Lindsay in Victoria's Secret, she came out with a beautiful dress on "What do you think" She asked

Rodney looked at her with hearts in his eye's "So Beautiful, So Bombshell"

"Thank you that's what my gym teacher calls me" Lindsay thanked

"No I'll have to breakup with Bridgette she'll be heartbroken" Rodney said worriedly

Unlike the other girls Lindsay understood what he meant "Oh no, just tell her politely," Lindsay suggested as she ran out of the mall to the Empire State Building

Dakota walked towards Rodney looking desperate "I know where not on the same team but can you help me find Sugar"

"Sure, I don't mind" Rodney said as he called Sugar like a farm animal

"Are you sure she"ll come" Dakota asked as Rodney nodded, sure enough Sugar ran to them and said "So whats for Supper" she asked

"Thank you Rodney your the best" Dakota thanked not realizing the problem she just caused

Rodney looked at her with hearts in his eye's and began mumbling at her

Dakota than said to Sugar "Where the hell were you"

"I was buying myself clothes for my Pageant" Sugar retorted

"Were probably going to lose now" Dakota said angrily

"Yeah well i had to buy me something nice since I'm the only one who deserves it" Sugar said obnoxiously

* * *

**Confessional**

Rodney - "Crap I'm balancing 9 girlfriends at once how can Chris Soules do it"

Dakota - "I want that big loudmouth gone"

Sugar - "That Dakota don't know who's she's messing with"

* * *

**Empire State Building**

Sugar arrived at the Building late and found her Prince Alejandro waiting for her with a devious smirk "Ah Sugar you made it like i predicted"

"I'm ready for my true love kiss" Sugar said cheerfully

"I know but we should try to win" Alejandro suggested

Sugar asked "Where is that Empire State Building"

Alejandro pointed to the wrong building intentionally "Its over there we may begin climbing" as he and Sugar began climbing the wrong building

Brick and Lindsay were halfway to the Observation deck "Are you sure its okay for me to sit on you" Lindsay said as she was sitting on Bricks shoulders

"No problem good practice for boot camp" Brick replied

"So are you actually a soldier" Lindsay asked

Brick panted "No but i want to be i like that feeling of accomplishment"

"Oh i think were getting closer to the top" Lindsay said sounding excited about the teams comeback

Brick reached the Observation deck and the two looked over the city "And That's another win for the heroes, Look how beautiful the city is at sunset"

"I know right its sooo romantic" Lindsay said causing Brick to blush

* * *

All the contestants were gathered in central park again "And our winner Prince and Princess are Brick and Lindsay for the heroes, Cats I'll see you tonight apparently you don't know the city well enough" Chris announced

"This is all Sugar's fault if she just behave appropriately and climbed the right building we would have won" Dave said blaming Sugar like Alejandro asked

"Me how is this my fault" Sugar said trying to defend herself but had the whole team glaring at her

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony  
**

Chris stated "So i read the votes and there really unanimous the Gilded Chris awards go to

...Lightning And Topher

...Amy and Blaineley

...Samey and Scarlett

...Dave and Alejandro"

"The Final Gilded Chris Goes to...

...

...Dakota! Sugar your out for being completely stupid"

Sugar looked shocked "What me, why me I'm the best on here

"Girl you think milking a cow is a sport" Lightning mocked

"You never shut up about the farm stories" Topher said sounding annoyed

"Your big and useless" Amy yawned

"You thinks your actually famous" Blaineley laughed

"Your ugly inside and out" Samey said trying not to sound to mean

"Your brains is about the same as a ostrich" Scarlett mocked

"Your the most disgusting person ever" Dave Added

"You think your better than everyone else but your far from it" Dakota said angrily

Sugar said spitefully "I don't care what y'all think Alejandro loves me"

Alejandro confessed "Actually i played you, it was so funny you were so fun to manipulate" he began laughing cruelly

Sugar was completely speechless and was sent down the Coaster Of Shame screaming profanities at her team

"And Sugar the female Owen is gone at 20th place, Will Rodney ever stop falling in love, Will Scarlett learn more about Dawn and will Lindsay get a brain find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE FILM LOT" Chris signed out

**Votes**

**Alejandro - Sugar**

**Amy - Sugar**

**Blaineley - Sugar**

**Dakota - Sugar**

**Dave - Sugar**

**Lightning - Sugar**

**Samey - Sugar**

**Scarlett - Sugar**

**Sugar - Dakota**

**Topher - Sugar**

**Sugar - 9 Votes**

**Dakota - 1 Vote**

**Losers - Scott, Max, Tyler, Izzy, Sugar**

**Please send a review if you liked the story**


End file.
